Naena
by kencall rise
Summary: apa jadinya taeyong minta susu yang sebenarnya pada yuta ? warning m cotntent Yutae ff jangan bash ane mbak peulis ;3; yuta uke sip


**Tittle : Naena**

 **Main Cast : Taeyu or Yutae**

 **Genre : humor, little m/what**

 **Rating : T nyerempet M**

 **A/N : hati" pada nganu setelah baca ff ini wks :v**

 **cerita ini berasal dari kisah nyata yg author alamin :'v pengalaman ngerp tapi bukan bneran e.e**

 **ah udahlah happy reading ae :***

pagi yang indah seindah senyum yuta dipagi hari tatkala melihat kekasih, ralat tunangannya yang kini tengah memeluk badannya

yuta mengagumi wajah tampan kekasihnya

siapa lagi kalau bukan taeyong

namja yang selama ini disukainya, kini menjadii miliknya

.

eakk

" apa kau tak bosan memandang wajahku hm? " yuta tersentak saat taeyong menatap matanya, iris hazel itu memang selalu memikatnya

" ani aku memperhatikan jerawatmu " seru yuta seraya mengalihkan pandangannya

taeyong terkekeh, ' dasar tsundere ' pikirnya (ngaca lu bang tsundere teriak tsundere V: /abaikan plis

ya yuta memang tipe uke - uke tsundere, saat taeyong mengajaknya mengobrol untuk pertama kali. ia malah menanggapinya dengan datar, lain halnya ketika ia bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. ia selalu tertawa dan tersenyum pada mereka

taeyong pernah kesal karna hal itu

dia bahkan pernah membuat yuta uring - uringan mencarinya karna taeyong menghilang,

sampai taeyong tau kalau yuta menyukainya dan ia tak bisa mengeluarkan ekspresinya karena berada dekat dengan orang yang ia suka

ok back

taeyong mengerutkan keningnya, memikirkan ide yang baru saja terlintas di kepalanya

" chagiyaa" ucap taeyong pada yuta, yuta menoleh

" can i ? taste your milk? " ucap taeyong dengan senyuman mesim,

yuta mengernyit

" yaampun taeyong kalau kau ingin susu ambil saja di kulkas, aku punya banyak stock" jawab yuta

taeyong berdecak,

" bukan susu itu sayang tapi yang ini " seru taeyong seraya meraba nipple yuta, yuta membolakan matanya

wajahnya memerah, tentu saja kalau taeyong yang menyentunya ia akan tersipu

selama taeyong yang melakukannya

" chagiyaa ayolah aku haus " taeyong memasang wajah memelas layaknya kucing yang meminta makan

yuta terdiam,

memikirkan ucapan taeyong sampai akhirnya ,

tangan yuta perlahan membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu,

dan taeyong?

jangan ditanya lagi namja itu bahkan sampai menjilat bibirnya sendiri, dibenaknya sudah terlintas hal - hal kotor yang akan ia lakukan pada kekasih cantiknya ini (insyaff woe *kena tabok)

sekarang yuta sudah hald naked, kedua puting merah mudanya sudah terlihat dan aww

nipple pinknya terlalu menggoda untuk dilewatkan

taeyong sibuk mengagumi nipple yuta.

" taeyong, " panggil yuta

" jangan memandangi nipple ku terus aku malu " jawabnya denan wajah memerah

taeyong kemudian tersadar lalu namja itu mendekat, mempersempit jaraknya dengan yuta

taeyong menunduk lalu perlahan wajah tampannya mengecup nipple manis itu dengan lembut

yuta merasa bulu kuduknya meremang,

lalu taeyong menjilati nipple itu secara sensual seraya memainkan nipple kiri yuta,

yuta menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan yang bisa ia keluarkan sekarang juga

ia takut member lain mendengarnya,

lidah taeyong menari dengan lihai nya dan perlahan taeyong menghisap nipple itu bagai seorang bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. dikeluar masukan nipple itu pada mulutnya

" a-ahh taeyonghh " dan pada akhirnya yuta sibuk mendesah dengan perlakuan taeyong saat ini, emang siapa yang kagak kerangsang sih di isepin nipplenye :v /plakk

yuta memeluk leher taeyong guna memperdalam hisapan taeyong, sementara taeyong semakin gencar menghisap nipple yuta.

namun taeyong berhenti tiba - tiba, ditatapnya yuta yang kini sudah terangsang

" sayang "

" y-ya? "

"maaf aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan hari ini "

" uh? "

" maafkan aku yah "

" a apaah? eumhh "

tinggalkan saja taeyong dan yuta dengan kegiatan " mari mendesah " mereka

dan lihat yang terjadi di luar kamar

" woy geser dikit "

" ahh rese lu ini udah geser tau " ucap jaemin kesal pada jeno

" omo taeyong hyung dan yuta hyung making love ? " seru winwin heboh

" win sayang kita making love juga yuk " ucap kun dengan seringaian di wajahnya

" mwo ? andwaee " terlambat winwin, kun sudah menculikmu lebih dulu ke kamar

taeil johnny ten jaehyun doyoung dan hansol juga jaemin jeno haechan mark dan jisung hanya bisa terpaku mendengar desahan yuta yang kini terdengar sampai luar

" jeno hyung tae hyung sama yuta hyung lagi ngapain? " tanya jisung polos

" mereka sedang mengungkapkan cinta " jawab jeno yang kino dihadiahi jitakan sayang oleh taeil

" lee jeno bawa jisung ke kamar omo kepalaku " jawab taeil yang kini frustasi saat jisung baby nya sudah tidak polos lagi

" ten hyung kita lakuin yang taeyong ama yuta hyung lakuin yuk? " seru jaehyun pada ten

" dalam mimpimu " cibir ten

" doyoung mau kan ? " seru hansol

" kucincang kau hyung " dan hansol pun mojok di sudut ruangan bersama johnny yang sibuk menenangkan taeil

" sudah sayang jisung kan sudah besar "

" besar palamu dia masih kecil " taeil mencubit johnny yang memeluknya

 **KKeut!**

 **mind to RnR? ;) /ciyum yg review g**


End file.
